footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2005–06 Central Coast Mariners FC season
Lawrie McKinna |stadium = Bluetongue Stadium |final_position = 3rd |highest_position = 2nd |lowest_position = 7th |points = 32 |goals_for = 35 |goals_against = 28 |goals_difference = +7 |cup1 = Pre-Season Cup |cup_placement1 = 1st |cup2 = International Soccer Sevens |cup_placement2 = Semi-finals |cup3 = Club World Cup |cup_placement3 = Runners-up |matches_played = 42 |league_topscorer = League: Stewart Petire (8 goals) |biggest_home_win = 9–0 vs. Wyoming (14 April 2005) |biggest_away_win = 1–3 vs. New Zealand Knights (29 October 2005) | biggest_home_attendance = 17,429 vs. Newcastle Jets (17 February 2019) | biggest_away_attendance = 41,689 vs. Sydney FC (5 March 2006) | next_season = 2006–07 }} The 2005–06 season was the first for both the Central Coast Mariners and the A-League Compared with its Sydney rival, the Central Coast Mariners had a far more low-key buildup to the inaugural A-League season. The majority of its squad were experienced players from the defunct National Soccer League. They generally exceeded most expectations, having a very successful season, culminating in two solid displays in the preliminary competitions and reaching the grand final in the A-League. Players Squad information Matches Pre-Season Fixtures Phillips International Soccer Sevens The Mariners competed in Phillips International soccer sevens tournament played in Hong Kong. Their group featured three of the biggest teams in the world, PSV, Manchester United and Celtic. The Mariners caused one of the upsets of the tournament by defeating a somewhat understrength Manchester United 2-1. Club World Cup Qualification Competition The Mariners were runners-up to Sydney FC in the qualifying tournament held to determine Australia's entry in the FIFA Club World Cup, losing in the grand final 1-0. Pre-Season Cup Group B A-League | stadium = Members Equity Stadium | attendance = 11,113 | referee = Ben Williams | result = W | stack = yes}} | goals2 = Milicic | stadium = Bluetongue Stadium | attendance = 5,917 | referee = Mark Shield | result = D | stack = yes}} Devine | stadium = Bluetongue Stadium | attendance = 5,261 | referee = Ben Williams | result = L | stack = yes}} Yorke | goals2 = Petrie Gumprecht Spencer | stadium = Aussie Stadium | attendance = 15,614 | referee = Peter O'Leary | result = W | stack = yes}} | goals2 = Kwasnik | stadium = Hindmarsh Stadium | attendance = 7,013 | referee = Angelo Nardi | result = D | stack = yes}} | goals2 = Thompson Leijer | stadium = Bluetongue Stadium | attendance = 9,313 | referee = Ben Williams | result = L | stack = yes}} | goals2 = Spencer | stadium = Suncorp Stadium | attendance = 13,195 | referee = Perry Mur | result = D | stack = yes}} Heffernan Spencer | goals2 = | stadium = Bluetongue Stadium | attendance = 6,494 | referee = Ben Williams | result = W | stack = yes}} | goals2 = | stadium = Energy Australia Stadium | attendance = 9,371 | referee = Matthew Breeze | result = L | stack = yes}} | goals2 = Heffernan Petrie | stadium = North Harbour Stadium | attendance = 2,583 | referee = Neil Fox | result = W | stack = yes}} | goals2 = Yorke Talay Petrovski | stadium = Bluetongue Stadium | attendance = 10,529 | referee = Simon Przydacz | result = L | stack = yes}} | goals2 = Rech Dodd | stadium = Bluetongue Stadium | attendance = 5,467 | referee = Peter O'Leary | result = L | stack = yes}} Hutchinson | stadium = Olympic Park Stadium | attendance = 13,892 | referee = Ben Williams | result = W | stack = yes}} Osman | goals2 = Brosque Baird | stadium = Bluetongue Stadium | attendance = 5,194 | referee = Matthew Breeze | result = D | stack = yes}} Ward | goals2 = Petrie Hutchinson | stadium = Members Equity Stadium | attendance = 7,428 | referee = Mark Shield | result = D | stack = yes}} Brown Gumprecht | goals2 = Coveny Corbo | stadium = Bluetongue Stadium | attendance = 11,612 | referee = Mark Shield | result = W | stack = yes}} | goals2 = | stadium = Bluetongue Stadium | attendance = 7,257 | referee = Srebre Delovski | result = W | stack = yes}} | goals2 = Pondeljak | stadium = Aussie Stadium | attendance = 15,977 | referee = Ben Williams | result = D | stack = yes}} | goals2 = Kwasnik | stadium = Hindmarsh Stadium | attendance = 13,008 | referee = Mark Shield | result = D | stack = yes}} Spencer | goals2 = Ferrante | stadium = Bluetongue Stadium | attendance = 11,945 | referee = Simon Przydacz | result = W | stack = yes}} Brosque | goals2 = O'Sullivan Petrie | stadium = Suncorp Stadium | attendance = 13,641 | referee = Ben Williams | result = D}} Ladder Statistics Goal scorers End of Year Awards * Mariners Medallist - player of the year, as voted by Club members: ** Michael Beauchamp * Chairman's Award - awarded for outstanding service to the club: ** John Hutchinson and Ben Coonan (Mariners' media officer) (shared) * Golden Boot (top goalscorer): ** Stewart Petrie * Jesters' Pies Marinators' Goal of the Year: ** Noel Spencer, round 1 vs Perth Glory * Central Coast Mariners Members Player of the Year Award: ** Andre Gumprecht'' External links * Official website Category:Central Coast Mariners FC seasons Category:2005–06 A-League season by team